dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Qun
Merge it just when I had fixed the spelling?! Just kidding - I think that is a good idea, at least if there is not more than this to say about the Qun itself. Boise66 10:49, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Merge it, or reference it to buddism (spelling) after all thats what it is. ---- The Codex page for the Qun on DA:II makes a rather obvious reference to Star Wars in that the 'Code of the Qun' is similar and stylized similar to the codes of the force-using organizations of the Star Wars Franchise. Sten's Ashkaari parables It might be a bit late to ask, but should the stories about the ashkaari sten tells the warden be noted somewhere? I know that it is never stated if they are part of the official cantos of the Qun, more akin to folktales and anecdotes or completly made up by Sten, but they do illustrate some points of their culture (like the treatment of mages) in rather graphic ways.Sharth (talk) 14:15, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Possible religious form of Fascism or Communism This could just be me but it seems like this is almost Fascism or Communism made into a religion.--Isle DS (talk) 14:45, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Funny, I see it more closely resembling Islam, or Islamism. Incredibly strict religion that instructs its followers to 'surrender'. Religion regularly confused as a 'race', by both outsiders and people who follow it. 'Qunari', 'Quran'...just sayin. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯--Maiden Ty One (talk) 21:10, March 31, 2015 (UTC) ::As someone whose family is Muslim but doesn't buy into it herself. I can say that the Qun is similar in name only WhisperingElf (talk) 16:59, April 19, 2015 (UTC)WhisperingElf How is the Qun not atheist? David Gaider says the Qun is not an atheistic belief system. Yet there is no mention of ANY gods in the Qun whatsoever. If there's no gods, then it's atheistic. A-theist - without god belief. Are Bioware simply another bunch who don't understand the definitions of the words theist, atheist, gnostic or agnostic? ¯\_(ツ)_/¯--Maiden Ty One (talk) 21:13, March 31, 2015 (UTC) I think BioWare know their stuff. If they say that, there must be a meaning behind it. Maybe they revere some things, like dragons and whatnot. Or maybe the Triumvriate believe in some god or gods, but they don't teach it to the normals. Or maybe Qunari believe themselves gods, and by definition revere gods as themselves. Qunari are a mix of Islam and communism, with bits and pieces of other cultures, which is quite strange as communists were atheist. henioo (da talk page) 08:13, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Actually, that makes sense, and would mean it actually does resemble 'Islamism' as opposed to regular 'Islam', as Islamism is essentially exactly that; a fusion of communist and Islamic ideals. Islamism is essentially Islam taught as a political ideology as well as a religion. --Maiden Ty One (talk) 11:13, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Where should I put the Body Canto, it's from WoT volume 2 not a Codex entry WhisperingElf (talk) 05:36, April 18, 2015 (UTC)WhisperingElf